Washed Away Memories
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Kagome is brought back to her time, her memories of feudal Japan gone and her shikon jewel shards gone with them. But when a illness claims her at 18 what will her family do to help her with her final wish. Finished
1. In the beginning

This starts out as a songfic then it turns into a fic ^_^. Oh and CatsTwinDragon I feel soooooo special now. Smiles this is dedicated top you and I have finished Inuyasha's deadly Love choice ^_^ neone who wants to read go ahead its my first fanfic and at some point it had a story line then I lost it so...... yeah........ Any way the song is from a Disney movie .By the way just for further reference Kagome has been to Inuyasha's time fallen in love with him confessed her love. But she had to leave and her memory was erased ^_^. So ..yeah and she is now 18.  
  
I have often dreamed of a far off place  
  
Where a great warm welcome will be waiting  
  
Kagome always felt kind of strange in the future she could never tell you why but just something wasn't right in this time. She sighed as she sat on a rock facing the well house. That house is so drawing...... I wonder why..... This place is getting so boring.....*another sigh* "I would do anything to get out of this place!!! And to somewhere more exciting"  
  
The crowds will cheer when they see my face  
  
And a voice keeps saying this is where im meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance Ill be there some day If I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the entry of the well house she slid the door open and stepped in she stared at the well inside. She sighed and sat down. What is it about that thing.. It's so.entrancing.... She lifted her head and a picture flashed through her head. A dog? Why the heck did I just think of a dog......It's official im going crazy?  
She placed her head back down on her knees and closed her eyes and yet again more pictures flashed through her head. A dog? A huge boomerang? A pervert! An old lady.....and a fox....... ok that's it. She stood up and slammed her head against the wall. "I HAVE TO STOP ACTING LIKE A PSHYCO MANIAC!!!!!!!" She sat back down and stared at the well. Her cat came and rubbed her leg. She picked him up and hugged him close. "Why am I going crazy, oh why"? She closed her eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~ The next morning~*~*~~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around confused. "Where am I"? She then remembered she was in the well house. "Crazy I tell you im going crazy". She looked down in her lap to see her favorite fur ball. Then she heard her name being called panicky.  
  
" Oops that's probably Sota" She stood up and opened the well house door to see her brother  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He gasped "where have you been me and mom have been searching all over the place its been frantic we were all worried!!!" he suddenly stopped and looked at where she was. He sighed. he knew he wasn't suppose to mention this place; it would confuse her and make her even more sick. "You shouldn't even be out her Kagome its to cold your too sick to even step outside get back into your bedroom before you catch a cold and have to stay back at the hospital! You don't want to be there again do u?"  
  
Kagome smiled a sad smile "No Sota I don't.but he kept me warm" she held up her kitty (( I forget the kitties name)) Sota smiled and rolled his eyes. He then waved for her to follow him. She took one last glance at the well house then shut the sliding door and followed Sota to there home.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~Feudal Japan~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha come on we have to go there's a demon at..." Miroku cut himself off as he saw his dog friend staring at the well. "Its been three years Inuyasha..she cant come back...you know that"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flicked as he heard his friends voice. "Yeah.... of course I was just seeing if this stupid thing was still here" he stood up a kicked the well barely touching it for fear of it crumbling. " Ok we are leaving right" he passed by Miroku and walked on into the forest.  
  
Miroku smiled. "He's never going to get over her" he sighed as he whistled and started to follow Inuyasha though he was well ahead  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down in his hand to see Kagome's necklace he held it tightly and grinned. "I'll see you again even if I have to jump down the well myself" He tucked his treasure away and started to walk to there next destination he smelt Sango up ahead and braced himself for a "Why the hell are you late .people could have died, speech"  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~Higurashie residence~*~*~~*~~*~**~*~~*~*  
  
Kagome sat at the table in her green silk robe and slippers. She smiled at her mother as a plate was placed in front of her. She wasn't very hungry but since her mom had slaved all morning she decided to eat all she could.  
  
She picked at her food but ate enough to please her mom. She picked her plate up and dumped it in the sink. Her mom called her name and she turned around to face her mother "Yeas mom" she asked as she sat down "Kagome, I need to talk to you, it's about how you are sick.. I know they told you but im not sure you understand what.the chances are...." tears came to her moms eyes as Kagome reached out and grabbed her mom's hand  
  
"I know mom, I have Cancer..and it's the worst kind...I would rather not say out loud which one it is..but since it hasn't got a bit better in three years..my chances are slim.. I go in for surgery in two days.and if they cant help me it will kill me.but im ready to face it im not afraid of death mom. All im afraid of is not knowing my past" she looked at her mother pleadingly  
  
Mrs. Higurashie looked away how could she tell her daughter about Inuyasha.when she had two days to live.....she wants to know though.so I should tell her.... "Kagome, dear do you really want to know, ok then. You remember most of your childhood but anywhere in your 15th year its blurry right" she waited as Kagome nodded her head. "Yes well you see you were beautiful.such a polite wonderful girl.who at one time made good grades and participated in school a lot... But things changed once you found the well house dear"  
  
Kagome's eyes shot up. Could this be the reason why im drawn towards that old hole in the ground.  
  
Her mother continued. " You accidentally fell into the well, but when you climbed out, you weren't exactly im the well house any more... You were in a time where demons still existed..one such demon who happened to be Inuyasha an for some reason I do not know of you had to go with this dog demon, a monk, and a demon hunter to find the shards of the shikon jewel..you loved Inuyasha... And he loved you.. but you had to come back and when you did your memory went blank and your illness began."  
  
Kagome stared in shock thinking her mom had gone insane but something inside her told her that what her mother said had to be true...why would her mother lie to her about this.and.the name Inuyasha. Did ring a rather LARGE bell. "Wait was he a dog.demon?" her mother nodded and the picture of the dog thing came back into her head. Kagome stood up and ran out the door as fast as she could.which wasn't very fast due to her condition and every four steps she had to take a breath and cough a couple of times.  
  
When she finally got to the well house she slid opened the door and leaned on it gasping for breath. She then walked over to the well. "Inuyasha?" she whispered to the well and she climbed over the edge and jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*Feudal Japan~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as the demon fell to its death. Then I familiar voice called his name from a distance his head flashed up and he hit a dead run to the well, leaving Miroku and Sango they're blinking.  
  
Could Kagome really be here.. He sniffed the air and caught something that smelled a little like her.. Kagome!! She's here I know it she has to be!!!  
  
Kagome looked up at the top of the well. "Sunlight?" she tried to climb out but she was too weak if she wasn't careful she might get stuck in here and that would not be good. She tried once more and fell back down on her butt with a thump "ouch that hurt how am I suppose to get out of." she was cut off as a blur appeared right beside her  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
A/N hahahahahahah I love this so far the rest of the song is in the next chapter and so is the meeting of two long lost coughs friends ^_^ well review plz love yaz!  
  
~Monkeystarz 


	2. You Have Ears!

Im back ^^ any way we left off at Kagome in the well and a blur appearing beside her let us carry on w/ the sic shall we? Oh but first I want to thank all the reviewers including Kagome-chan88 for giving me the cats name, which happens to be Buyo. I would also like to thank all of you wonderful reviewers you all rock ^^ huggles all her reviews they will go to the grave w/ me ^^.  
  
Washed Away Memories chapter 2: You have ears!!  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed out. She looked so pale and small. But still as pretty as ever. She smelled a little different he had smelt the smell before but he couldn't place it. He shrugged it off as he took her in to his arms and hung on to her.  
  
Kagome blinked. ' Is he hugging me.. who is this man?' She tried to look at him from this position; he had white/silver hair and a orange piece of clothing on. 'That's old clothing I saw it in a museum once, it was said to belong to a demon.....' This man that held her hung to her close. ' Why am I letting him hug me. this is way not appropriates. but I cant pull away. am I enjoying this??. Why does he seem so familiar? Could this be that demon mother was talking about?! What was his name again.' She paused as her mother's speech came back into her head "Inuyasha."  
  
His name said through her voice brought joy into his heart. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. He could not even believe she was here. in his arms. It was amazing.  
  
Kagome started to cry, ' why cant I remember anything.. this is torture.' she gathered her strength and pulled away from him. Tears pouring out of her eyes she stared at him not noticing the fact that he was looking at her weird. "Your.your Inuyasha aren't you.you're the one mother told me that I said I loved."  
  
It felt like a dagger was struck into his heart. ' Did.did she say loved. as in past tense. And what does she mean her mother told her. Does she not remember.' A though struck him ' What if her memory was erased. oh dear Kami.. Please don't let that be the case.' He stared at her in a shocked silence then shook himself and coughed. "yes..yes im Inuyasha.Kagome do you not remember me??????"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "You are him then.no..no I don't remember you."  
  
Inuyasha did not move. A voice called down into the well, "Inuyasha what are you doing down there.Dear Kami is that Kagome down there with you?!" It took a lot for Inuyasha to tare his eyes away form Kagome but he looked up and shouted a yes then with in a blink of an eye Kagome was sitting in the grass in her robe and slippers with three new people staring down at her.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!" A young pretty girl yelled and through herself on Kagome. Kagome blinked and was speechless....this must be one of the others. "Who.who are you?" Kagome asked timidly. The young girl pulled away and in a shocked voice said "Im.. but im Sango of course Kagome-Chan, do you not remember me?"  
  
Kagome could not help it. She felt so small and stupid. She didn't even know who theses people were. These people were supposively her best friends, and one of them was supposed to be the man she loved! She started to cry and that's when she blacked out.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!That Night~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Kagome awoke to the feeling of a wet cloth on her forehead she didn't open her eyes. She was to scared to. ' What if im still in that world with those people who im suppose to know, I'd rather die then be there, oh Kami please help me' She started to hear voices and apparently a conversation was going on about here it went pretty much like this:  
  
A calm wise, and elderly voice spoke "Inuyasha, She is very sick, she does not have much time left. "  
  
And an outraged snobby voice that seemed familiar to Kagome started to scream. "YOUR WRONG SHES NOT DIEING SHE IS NOT DIEING YOU OLD HAG!!" yet to that voice there seemed to be a sound of pleading.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must except that fact..I will do what I can to help. I love Kagome as my own sister I will do all in my power"  
  
"She cant be dieing she just cant be" he must of moved closer because Kagome could feel breathing on her neck. "She can't die on me. I love her to much." Kagome's hand was lifted into a stronger and warm hand. Her own was chilly and weak. "Kagome, I know your awake you can open your eyes."  
  
Kagome didn't move "how.. how do you know that?" she said not really caring about the answer. The fact that he was holding her hand and apparently being rather close to her sent chills down her spine. To her surprise those chills didn't feel so bad, in fact she sort of enjoyed them.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and came closer to her face. "You don't even remember that im a hanyou do you? Well that's ok Kagome I still love you"  
  
Kagome's heart was racing ' why am I acting like this I don't even know him!' A voice in the back of Kagome's mind told her she did. She knew him better then anyone else. She just could not admit that to herself. "Oh." She didn't know when nor did she care but the warmth of his hand and how close he was to her made her fall into a painless and blissful sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he heard her steady breathing. He gently placed her hand down and looked at Kaeda who had been watching. "This isn't a play you know." Kaeda couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Kagome brings out the good side in you, even if she remembers you or not."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and stood up he was about to walk away but Kaeda stopped him.  
  
"You have to stop acting lovey dovey with her if you want her to remember you. You need to be the cocky hanyou you always are to me. It will make her remember you and hopefully everyone else. If you don't her mind will fill up and she will go insane and slowly slip in to permanent insanity. For the rest of her shortened life."  
  
Inuyasha stood still where he was. "You mean I'll have to act like the way when we first met?" he said with a little smirk. Kaeda nodded her head but then added, "You could be a little nicer though.." Inuyasha nodded he clenched his fist together. He looked at Kagome then Kaeda and he gave a little nod and stormed out of the hut.  
  
Kaeda sighed and went back to get Kagome some more clothes. The clothes she was wearing were filled with the stench of sickness. 'Poor Inuyasha he must have not wanted to admit she was sick, but even I a mere miko could smell it."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~the next morning~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as the sun came in through a window. She sat up and looked around. She was in the hut where she had last awoken. She looked down at her clothes and saw she was wearing different clothes as well. She wore a white shirt with red balloon pants. "Wow I might have parachutes if I fall down a mountain" she said to herself. She looked to a corner and there sat an Elderly lady who was fast asleep. She had a patch over eye and she was very old. Kagome glanced out the window and saw the 'Man' whom she supposively 'loved' sleeping in a tree. She looked across from her and there laid that girl ' what was her name again.oh yes Sango.' On the other side of the hut well more near the middle laid the person who had to be a monk due to his wardrobe. Kagome moved her hand and was surprised to feel something soft. She looked down and there was a little boy ' no that's not a boy.. That's a fox boy.' a name popped into her head. "Shippo?"  
  
The furry things ears twitched at the sound of its named. He lifted his head and looked Kagome. Then he pounced on her scareing her to death.  
  
"OH KAGOME!!!!!! I your awake im so glad your back never leave for such a long, long, long time again!!!" he was around her neck and choking her from his grip.  
  
Mean while outside, Inuyasha heard a familiar squeal that rung through his ears causing him to fall from the tree on his back. "SHIPPO!!!!!!" he stormed into the cabin to see Kagome turning blue and Shippo chocking her from his grip. "Shippo let her breath you little rat!"  
  
Shippo looked up too see Inuyasha then looked at Kagome who was an odd shade of blue. Once the situation he had found himself in came to his realization he mad a 'O' face and let go of her. "Gomen Kagome Gomen"  
  
Kagome started to breath heavily but was in control after awhile. "Its ok Shippo...." She said, she remembered him vaguely. "You are Shippo, am I right?"  
  
Shippo nodded. Inuyasha had already told him, rather rudely, about Kagome's condition. He felt good that Kagome remembered his name. She only had remembered himself and Inuyasha's name.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha who had a cocky grin on his face. He had sat down close to her and she examined her then something struck her. "YOU HAVE EARS"  
  
Inuyasha didn't even have time to say "NO".  
  
~!~!~!~!~!A/N~!~!~!~!~~  
  
Hehe yes a bit shorter chappy but it's a cute one well to me it is but I would like to tell you all something. I AM THE MUFFIN PRINCESS SO BOW TO ME!!!!! *THROWS MUFFINS INTO HER REVIEWERS MOUTH. Enjoy!  
  
LOVE YAZ ALWAYS ~Monkeystarz 


	3. not a chappy just a short little makeing...

Just decided to do a short lil mini fic thing....just for fun it's a dialogue thing it's called the making of Washed away Memories. The people in this fic include, me Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, My friends who happen o be Britt, Sam, And Jess. Now shall we begin?  
  
REASON 1!  
  
I Monkeystarz am walking down the hall trying to get to my sixth period class, Physical Education. On the way im stopped by several people.  
  
"LIZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sammy screams then starts to chant my wonderful name. I turn and around and smile.  
  
"Yes Sam?" I ask in a sorta rush of words as I glance at the clock 3 minutes and 25 seconds left....'she better hurry up.....this better be important'  
  
"Nothing just wanted to scream your name" she smiles and walks away.  
  
I stand there linking......'She shall die a most painful death. I look at my clock "Oh my!!!!!! 2 minutes left damn!!!"  
  
On my way down I am stopped by Josh my black marshmallow ((don't ask ^^')) "Lizzy!!!"  
  
I turn around "JOSHEY!!!" I hug him quickly then he has to go and I start to run to my class inches away I am stopped by Michael..... Or as I call him Curly.  
  
"Hey squeaky wait up" he yells across the school.  
  
' why do I have to be so popular today?!?!?!?!' I think to myself. 'I have a plan I run away'. I start to run but I collide into Michael who somehow got in front of me. I sweat drop. -.-... "Do you have to call me that?"  
  
He nods and pokes me in the stomach where as I squeak un controllably seeing as I am very ticklish. I have 62 seconds left I am inches from the door when T.J decides to poke me in the stomach. Scaring the Hell out of me my books go flying every where. "joy.... thank tajh!!" I yell at him as he cowardly runs away.....' he is also on my death list now'......  
  
The bell rings, I jump into the locker room as fast as I can and I throw my clothes on and run outside to find myself doing 10 squat thrusts.......when somebody whispers my name....  
  
"WHY AM I SO DAMN POPULER TODAY" I yell out to the whole gym. ^^' bad move as one of the coaches the one that absolutely loves me...yeah right..... Gives me a dean referral. I'm sent back to the room to change.......  
  
What does this have to do with the making of Washed away memories you ask?....Well to tell you the truth while I was waiting to see the dean I drew a picture and then a story came with the picture ^^'. Oh now I have to tell you reason 2 'Washed away memories came to be.  
  
REASON 2!  
  
Two days later I forget about the whole picture and story. ((^^' just what you wanted to hear after reading all that)) After another bad day at school where yet again I was late to P.E, not to mention accidentally putting a fresh new bleeding hole in my ear! And being counted tardy by my 7th period teacher and having to wear my gyms clothes to her class as well, and then having to run home take Advil then run back to school to cheer. When I just sit there and watch..thanks to the squad cheer leader. *coughs* any way.......  
  
I'm sitting at home reading a fan fiction when a sudden sleepiness comes over me. Unable to make it go away I am forced to do the most dreaded thing to a teen. GO TO BED EARLY!!!! Yes I know that's why this is rated pg-13 for that sentence *points* scary huh? Any way I fall asleep and then Inuyasha and Kagome come to talk to me in my dream, which they do a lot they say my dreams are interesting to watch and it makes them laugh ^^'.  
  
I usually just dream about anime, or the world collapsing or people dieing... Or me being a muffin princess and taking over the world with my muffin queen ^^'.But, besides that I don't see anything interesting... well on with the story. I'm dreaming and they come to talk to me heres how it goes:  
  
Inuyahsa: "God, Lizz y are you dreaming about us tonight usually you dream about muffin crap..what exactly is a muffin any way?  
  
Me:*shoves a muffin in his mouth* enjoy that's a muffin, and why would I dream about a mangy runt like you anyway..*lies through her teeth really she is thinking "God can he be any damn cuter!!!!!*  
  
Kagome: "well any way we want to talk to you about a fan fiction "Inuyasha's deadly love choice" was ok but I have a better idea!!"*whispers into my ear*  
  
Me: "oooooooooooooooooooooooo....I like I like a lot!!!" *jumps up and down excitedly*  
  
Kagome: "and the ending should be......"* glances around *whispers into my ears*  
  
Me: *big starry eyes* "how wonderful I love those types of things romantic but tragic yet lovely yet hateful with lots of gory crap!!! HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
Kagome: *giggling*  
  
Inuyasha: *clueless but enjoying his muffin* this is good... What are you guys plotting..?"  
  
Kagome starts to say but I shut her up by waking up ^^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!the end~!~!~!~!  
  
That's how my story has come to be ^^ I really wrote this so ppl would actually see that I updated last night but its like on page 6 now ^^ so in made a mini fic ^^' well love yaz  
  
~Monkeystarz 


	4. On a Tomb

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!A/N im sorry I have not wrote much I haven't got a good excuse so ill tell u the truth... I wasn't in the mood...:P Neway on with the chappy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~Chapter 3~Fluffy and soft!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Inuyasha sulkily sat in the corner with his arms over his ears, he had just got Kagome off him.... Damn she was persistent! They were just ears! MY EARS! Not hers. Not Miroku's. Not Sango's. But Inuyasha's. He alone was allowed to pet them.........well maybe Kagome was an exception.  
  
He looked over at her sleeping figure. He hated this. He hated to see her like this. She was breath takingly beautiful, but her strong attitude was gone. She was different. He still loved her, of course, it would be impossible for him not to. What will happen if she dies? What will I do? If she dies, am I prepared to die with her? Would she want that? ! Would she wish to have me in death? He couldn't stand these thought any more so he simply ran. When it came to females, he had decided years before, it's easier to run.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her eyelids, expecting to see the hanyou she had started to like. But disappointingly he was not there. She sat up and looked around. 'If I love him. Or am suppose to love him. Should I tell him? What if he already knows?! Is he angry?! Is that why he is not here? I can't stand this. I need to get out of this well this' she looked around what she wouldn't exactly call a house. Hell she wouldn't call it a broom closet! A hut that's what it is. 'This hut.'  
  
She shakily stood up. Trying to gain the balance she lost a while ago she groped for the wall. She slowly inched out of the cramped space. ' What am I going to do when I reach outside. I don't recall any close range trees for me to hold....' She then noticed a cane hastily laid there.' What luck!' She picked it up and used it as another leg. Creeping out of the hut she neared what looked like a herb garden. The smell was enticing.  
  
Kagome's eyes roamed over the huge selection of herbs. One in particular caught her eye. "That's Eye snide! It's very, very rare!" *She slowly bent down but the sudden change ((A/n: remember she has cancer....)) was hard on her body. She was in a slight crouch. "damn........" She tried to straighten out and in a few minutes she was back to her regular height. "Maybe I can try a little later..." She looked around and smiled at the huge forest. "Its breath taking...!" she slowly limped over to the tree line. ' I have this feeling that i have to go in.... I just have to...'She took a deep breath and stepped into the 'Giant forest'. At least an hour if not 30 minutes later a scream echoes off the trees. ~!~!~!~~!~!~!Inuyasha~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!!??" Inuyasha screamed at no one in particular. "KAGOME!!!!!!" He was in a panic. He couldn't pick up her smell...' Dammit where did she get off to! She can barley walk she must be in at least smell-distance! I swear if anything happened to her I'll...' he was cut of by a all-to-familiar scream."Kagome?!" his panic stricken voice stretched across to where he hoped she was.  
  
`1`1`1`1``11`Kaogme`1`1`1`1` Kagome didn't see nething coming. She didn't know that there were strange deathly creatures in the forest. She hadn't had a clue about demons. Unfortunately for her, one scooped her up. Not just anyone though, but someone who couldn't help but torture her. Actually more like to torture his bigheaded ass hole brother!  
  
AS weak as she was Kagome couldn't fight the handsome yet strange demon as he scooped her up. She could scream though.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could  
  
"No." he said in his calmest voice. That pissed her off.  
  
"LET.ME.GO." venom seethed from each word demonstrating the hatred she felt towards him. He rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to answer. After what seemed l like eternity she stopped screaming as her voice went hoarse.  
  
'Damn... how could this be happening I just went out to walk...well hop along had then it all came crashing down and everything was just ergh I swear if I only had me strength back I'd...' her thoughts cut off as a familiar voice reached her ears. She looked up and heard a faint "Kagome!!"!  
  
"In...Inuyasha..."..Her voice was coming back  
  
Sheshomaru cursed under his breath,' he's too near... this isn't going to work if he is so damn near.' The woman on his back was in a uproar and continued to insist upon the fact that his back was a giant drum.  
  
Kagome glared daggers at this stranger... He really had a way to piss her off... yet something was vaguely familiar about him.  
  
~!~!~!~Inuyasha~!~!~!~!~  
  
He used what seemed to be godlike speed as he caught a waft of her scent along with his cursed brothers. "THAT BASTARD! How dare he take her!" he growled.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~Kagome~!~!~!~  
  
Shesomaru placed her down roughly as he found a cave for them to sit in and wait. He was ready.... Oh he was ready... steal the one his dammed brother fell in love with and to see so much pain on his face! It would be priceless! Then to kill him in front of her and to see her pain. Even more delicious. He hit himself ' what the hell am I thinking? Im not like this! Dammit! He looked at her frail pale body and grimaced, she was dieing. He could tell. He knew Inuyasha could tell. He had to keep her alive until he could destroy his half brother. He had to!  
  
Kagome watched Shesomaru with icy eyes. He scared her beyond reason but her poker face was in play and lord knows she was not going to show her fear! Especially not in front of this Clown! She looked at him and a picture if this demon that looked like Inuyasha with red hair and a squeaky red nose riding a tricycle. That did it.  
  
"Hehe.Hehe.HAHA! Hehehe..HEHEHEHAHAHAHRHRHRHAHHAHA!"  
  
Shesomaru looked up at the sudden outburst and his eyes widened as he saw the human latterly rolling on the ground laughing. Laughing! in his presence! He growled. "silence."  
  
Kagome tried to abide. She really did. The dangerous tone in his voice had made half of her want to stop. The other half though, was watching this demon being chased by a heard of angry hippos. Hippos. HIPPOS!! And hippos.... When angered.. were funny looking.. and that made her laugh even more!  
  
Shesomaru stared at her as if she was crazed. She still laughed. She still rolled. Yet she was still as pale as pale as sick as sick and as close to dieing as she was five seconds ago1 did she not know of her dangerous position?!?!?!? He stood up and started to walk toward her.  
  
Kagome saw him start to walk toward her and that just made her laugh even harder. AS another vision enveloped her. Now he was st9icking his head in a lions mouth and catching his hair on the lions sharp edged teeth as he tried to get his dainty head out.  
  
~!~!~!Inuyasha~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled he heard her laughing her head of.. This isn't right at all!!!  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS SHE LAUGHING!" Inuyasha stopped short of the cave and watched as Sheshomaru loomed above her while she herself was on the ground rolling. ".... x_x' WAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
Sheshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and shrugged. "How do u expect me to know?! She's dieing and laughing and crying and rolling at the same time!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. He loved her smile.. And was glad to see it."Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up and was happy to see Inuyasha "Inuyasha!" she tried to stand but collapsed, as she suddenly couldn't breath  
  
He lungs started to clog and she could feel her life ebbing away her eyes started to dilate and the pain in her increased...Her eyes also darkened.  
  
Inuyasha stared in shock as the woman he loved began to die. He quickly bent down and picked her up scanning her face it was paling and she was growing cold "Kagome!"  
  
She felt her spirit leap her heart beat just seemed to steal the sensation unbelieving her eyes clouded and she saw him. She remembered him. Inuyasha. She loved him. Oh did she love him. She loved his amber eyes that showed with worry now. She wanted the sadness in them to be replaced. She loved his cockiness. She loved his gentleness. She loved everything about him. From ears to claws. From face to feet. She adored the rare smiles she received. In her heart she knew. This is him. This is him. And tears went down her face she sobbed as the pain increased.. ...Then slowly it lessened and lessened and then it went blank.. She saw him.. She saw him smile.. ..Smile.... a true smile.. for her... then she felt wings.. And she soared...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Miroku stared down at the grave  
  
He had consoled Sango all night. And had kept her from helping him dig. She had gotten the stone. They had taken her to her mother and told her about her death. Her mother had cried. The child... had seemed lost.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Her body rested a good 12 feet below. In a coffin made of wood and silver. And encrusted on top of it. The full shikon no tama. With thousands of seals upon it.  
  
Sango came with the stone in her hand when she reached Miroku she sadly put the stone on the grave. He looked at it and smiled as he read  
  
"Here lie Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha lovers died in each others arms...."  
  
A/N:  
  
Oh ic ried when I typed this chapter im thinking of making an epilogue but im not sure.....:*(  
  
Thank you my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Chao!  
  
Monketstarz 


End file.
